


tomorrow comes today

by Anemoi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemoi/pseuds/Anemoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando and Sergio have breakfast together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tomorrow comes today

  
" _Some last, some die_

_Some love wait till its time"_

 

 

_-_

 

 

They meet up at a cafe for churros and hot chocolate.

“How do you even know this place?” Fernando asks as they sat down by a table in the corner. It was right in the back of the courtyard, half hidden by a giant urn of some green plant already growing in the weak spring. Sergio's grinning, taking off his sunglasses.

“What Ancelotti doesn't know wouldn't hurt him.” Sergio replies, nonchalant. He runs a hand through his hair, and Fernando feels a- a _pang_ , like something from a stupid telenovela his grandmother keeps talking to him about on the phone. A phantom ghost pain, like the memory of catching a football in the ribs.

He shakes his head, rueful. “Simeone is going to kick my ass when he finds out.”

“When?” Sergio says, eyebrows raised. “Aren't you good at keeping secrets?”

Fernando looks up from the menu, catching the half serious tone on his sentence. He holds Sergio's eyes a bit too long, then looks down, shrugs.

“I wouldn't have asked you if you couldn't keep it a secret, Nando. Don't ruin it.” Sergio smiles, gestures to the waiter, and orders for the both of them.

_-_

The chocolate tasted good. Warm, filling. Fernando nearly burns himself in his eagerness to eat more. The churros too, like a piece of childhood he'd long forgotten.

“I've honestly forgotten the last time I had one of these.” Fernando mumbles, reaching for another. His hand brushes Sergio's in the basket.

Sergio's smiling at him, chocolate on his teeth. “Welcome back to Madrid.”  
For a second its like time had run backwards and its 2007 again, and Fernando feels briefly dizzy. He smiles back, and the table is shaded from the main crowd, so really, its not illogical that Fernando wants to lean in and-

“ Coffee?” the waiter asks, appearing by the table, and Fernando ducks his head. Sergio gives the man a broad smile, nudges over their cups.

-

It doesn't take them long to demolish all the churros. Fernando splits his last churro in to two, hands one end of it to Sergio. They sit, quiet, watching the cafe fill up with people.

“It's not the same, is it.” Fernando says, drawing a sun on his plate idly with the end of his churro dipped in chocolate..

“What isn't?”

“Us.” Fernando says, leaning back. He doesn't miss Sergio's eyes lingering on the exposed triangle of his throat before they flicker up to his eyes.

“It's been a long time.” Sergio says, careful.

_“_ Remember the summer of 2010?” Fernando says, suddenly. Sergio blinks, their eyes meet, and oh, well- games up. They stare at each other, and Fernando's ears are ringing. Sergio's mouth twists and he leans close, cups a hand over Fernando's jaw.

“Do I? Can you? Do you want me to forget how you tasted like cherry rum when we first kissed and fucking in the showers before Xavi walked in and-”

“Stop.” Fernando says, eyes shut.

Sergio does. A pause, and then his lips were warm on Fernando's, urgent.

_-_

“ Come back with me.” Sergio says, when his breathing's slowed. And Fernando should say no, should kiss him on the cheek and leave. Should pretend they don't slot back in to each other like old times, easy. He couldn't tell who was more surprised at their lack of change, that somehow, the corners they carved out for each other stayed the same through the years. He just stares at the table instead, unable to meet Sergio's eyes.

“So you're happier with him? Antoine?” Sergio's voice cracks on the name. His hands were curled tight on top of the table.

“You're saying it wrong.” Fernando says, laughs a little, helpless. He reaches out a hand, lets it graze the side of Sergio's face. His fingers tremble when Sergio leans in to his touch.

“What about _him_ then? After 10 years?” Fernando says. He tries to perfect the cadence of his voice so it doesn't betray his thoughts, but maybe he's just too easy to read. Maybe Sergio just knows him too well.

Sergio's shaking his head, leaning back.

“You think you want this but you're wrong.” Fernando tries again. Maybe his voice shakes, and thats why Sergio's eyes are sad when he gestures to the waiter for the bill. He just hadn't expected it, this, sweet taste still left in his mouth, uncertain whether it was chocolate or just. Sergio. Sergio who's never tied him down, asked him why he runs, asked for anything more than he's offered.

“Remember me back then.” Fernando says, soft. He puts down the half eaten churro beside his own initials in chocolate. Sergio looks away, but not before Fernando catches the expression on his face, like he'd been bracing for a pain he anticipated but it had still broken him, anyway.

 

_-_

Its nearly spring in Madrid, though the chill had lingered long. The crowds outside gather, sitting under the still bare branches, under the birds. Girls' hair blown in to sheets by the wind. On a day like this, you can almost believe you could walk right back in to your ex lover's life like coming back to an old house, find everything undisturbed, maybe only a thin film of dust over the walls, sugar fine. Fernando tips his face up to the sun, makes up his mind.

 

So he gets up, stretches a hand to Sergio. Sergio's eyes are wide, his lips parted. Fernando can't think but for the want. Their fingers wind together, tight, so much so its nearly painful. Fernando is tired of can't . Fernando is tired of want .

 

He opens his mouth, but there were no words. So he just stares at Sergio, dumb, wondering how long since the crow's feet lines started appearing at the corner of his eyes. And Sergio laughs, sudden, startling everyone around them.

 

His hand was warm in Fernando's.

-

 

_"Tomorrow is a long time_

_Forgetting so long_

_I loved you a lifetime_

_I loved you long"_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> are churros and chocolate a real thing in madrid or has that one travel website lied to me?? quotes before text and after by lykke li, "Sleeping Alone". thank you for reading <3


End file.
